zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:ShadowRebirth37
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GlompXD.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 03:56, May 20, 2010 Okay, thank you!! :3 ~Ibeyla ^^ 04:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I love to chat!! :D Feel free to leave me a message!! I love chatting about anything Zoids!! Hi, and welcome again to the Zoids Wiki. Anyhow, I have a question, I noticed you uploaded some images of Shadow, and I wanted to know if you be ok if I used them in the Shadow article I'm about to write. (Zoids Fanatic 17:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) To Zoids Fanatic Of course it'd be okay! But if possible, could you disclaim them as having been taken by me? It took a long time to take all these shots, so a little credit would make it worthwhile. But other than that, sure! Go right ahead!! :3 ~Ibeyla ^^ 19:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, once you licence the pic, all credits go to you. (Zoids Fanatic 20:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) Okay. I'm pretty sure I licenced them, but I might have missed one seeing as I'm new and getting used to the settings and all that jazz. ^^; ~Ibeyla ^^ 20:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I hate to harp on the new guy... but this is becoming a bigger problem than I thought it would be. This isn't an image dump. If your going to upload random pictures (not really suitable for the articles) for your user page, that's fine, but use the pictures or they're getting deleted. Just fair warning... but thank you for licensing everything. Feel free to drop me a message if you need any help with anything, otherwise happy editing--Azimuth727 20:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry about that, I really am. I didn't realize that every picture I uploaded to add to my user page/article was shown in the whole site. I appologize for my actions. I've never been a member of a Wiki before, so I'm still getting used to everything. But thank you for letting me know about this; otherwise I never might have known. I was planning on using the images I uploaded last night in an article, but found the article didn't exist entirely (one of the Zoids: Guardian Force episode articles) and therefore didn't do anything with them. The last thing I want is to be is a nuisance. I appologize again for my mistake. ShadowRebirth37 20:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem, same thing happened to me. Anyhow, what episode were you looking for? If you want, I can see if create it (need to work on the GF anyhows). (Zoids Fanatic 20:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) I forgot, honestly. ^^; It was either episode 8, 15, 23 or 30 or 31. I have shots from nearly every GF episode and seen all but a scant few, so I'd be more than willing to help you complete the GF episode list. :3 ShadowRebirth37 20:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I do have a question. As you notice, some of the CC/GF have pics with the CN logo on it. Think you can get those same pics, I would, but I don't own those DVDs yet (only volume 9 and 10) (Zoids Fanatic 21:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm... I might not have all of them, but if I have a replacement image I'll gladly substitute it. None of my pics have the CN logo. Also, if you'll allow, I may remove and substitute a better-quality or better matching picture to go with the article, but only if an image is extremely low quality or if it doesn't match the text whatsoever. ShadowRebirth37 21:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, since I go the DVDs, I was able to get better quality images, but I still have some older ones hanging around. As for the pics, go ahead. You can also add revelvant ones into the articles as well (like you said, match text). By the way, what episodes do you have, just wondering. (Zoids Fanatic 21:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) Alrighty. I've added a few new pictures to some GF episodes. ^^ And I have all of Guardian Force and New Century Zero, and all but the first 11 episodes of Chaotic Century. I also think I have a Fuzors episode or two hanging around. All but a few of the episodes are on my computer, although I got my better screenshots from my two Guardian Force DVDS. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 22:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. Luckly Imperial has all of GF/CC in English and Japanese. I think we should be good now. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) those pics on the CP page of the redler and molga, what episodes r they from? also somethings wrong with them. i clicked them to read the licensing info and my itouch screen went almost taotaly dark and my screen froze. thy arw yours arent they? does anyone else havw this problem? the other pics are working fine--Leon35 23:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) They work on my Itouch, Also, their from episode 22 of Guardian Force. (Zoids Fanatic 23:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) No, that pic isn't mine. I've only uploaded a few pics of Raven, Shadow and the Geno Breaker. Becuase they're awesome like that. ;D just kidding, but no that pic's not from me. And I haven't had that problem, maybe its just your device deciding to have a spazz attack. ^^; > to Zoids Fanatic= that's cool! I mean I can go and get the missing episodes, but it'll just take a while to download them. ^^; Besides I'm running out of harddrive space... >> ShadowRebirth37 23:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) That would help, but you don't have to if you don't want. (Zoids Fanatic 23:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) I'll try to, but there's no gaurentees. Between school work, Zoids fanfics, screenshots and episodes, my pc is about to kill me if I save one more Zoids related thing on it. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 23:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, computers can do that. By the way, you said you were a "veterian" of Zoids. Just out of courioisty, how many years were you a fan of it. So far I'v been a fan for 9 years. (Zoids Fanatic 23:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) I've been a fan of it since I was in third grade, so around 6/7 years. I sorta toned down on it for a few years after the show went off, since I wasn't allowed on the computer to look at videos, but when I got my own laptop about 3 years ago did my Zoider love come back full strength. And I put the ' ' around 'verterian' on purpose... since I use that term relatively and loosely. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 23:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I started liking Zoids since 02. Luckly (or unluck) for the character of Zoids, they have been ever story idea I'v had (ya, I write it sometimes). So Van and Fiona (their normally important characters in the stories) have faced Battle Droids, Uruk-hai, Necromorphs, The Flood, The Locust, The Covinent, Spartains, Elites, and Chuck Norris. As for now, they are the least killed of characters. (Zoids Fanatic 00:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC)) lol. Sounds like one heck of a party. XD I write a good bit too. Zoids fanfics are one of my favorite things to write. :3 ShadowRebirth37 00:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Normally when I write it, I combine many series together with my own ideas. The current one has Zoids: Guardian Force, Rave Master, Gundam Seed, Code G (However its spelled), Dead Space, and Halo 3 combined, not to mintion my own characters and settings. (Zoids Fanatic 00:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC)) Cool! Sounds imaginative. ;P I normally stick to in-universe scenarioes but with unusual twists and the occational AU spin, like a new type of Zoid, Organoid or so on. Most of my fics are about Raven and Shadow, and one is about Fury and Vega. ShadowRebirth37 00:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) k ty. also the CW logos dont matter ill just add more disclaimers on the main page. if any of the pics any of you have include CW or Toonami logos use them. then i will add the proper disclaimers--Leon35 00:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) for those of you uneducated in the ways of picture licenseing, please got to the zoids wik help forum and click on the picture thread I've figured out how to license them. And none of mine have logos, and are clean. Thanks for the heads up though, Leon! ;D ShadowRebirth37 00:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : Don't be too hard on yourself, as I said, you're the new guy. But thank you for understanding. : Looks like Zoids Fanatic has given you a pretty warm welcome... one more thing if you're interested in learning some editing tricks, checkout the section. Welcome to the Zoids Wiki community! Azimuth727 00:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Thank you, Azimuth! Yes, I'm very happy with the warm welcome as well. :3 I've poked around and experimented on my user page, and have a pretty good grasp on editing and all that good stuff. I should have the hang of it in no-time at all. I'll be sure to look there if I ever encounter a problem or can't figure out how to do something. Thanks for checking up and for the tips!! ;D : ShadowRebirth37 03:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) yes welcome! the more the better! any questions you have we are all glad to answer. we are a very friendly wiki community. although i do feel like im picking on you, please stop uploading pics unless they are for your user page, avatar or articles. this isnt a picture gallery. sorry dont feel like we are picking on you. in fact lately every new member we have had admins like azimuth, elite and myself have to explain the same thing. anyway thanks for your cooperation and once agian, welcome--Leon35 21:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) All of the images I have uploaded I've used in articles, particularly in the Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episode articles. I'm only uploading ones I'm going to use. I'm sorry. T-T ShadowRebirth37 01:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) dude no problem ur doing great so far keep up the good work--Leon35 01:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Aww... thanks :3 ShadowRebirth37 02:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Wowwww~ Hey, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for all your help working on the CC/GF episodes! =) Feel free to drop me a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! (Y-You wouldn't happen to have the same username on dA, would you..?) -Imperial Dragon 18:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much, Imperial Dragon!! :D And you're welcome, I love to be of help any way I can!! ^^ And yes, the one and the same! Ibeyla Secura, at your service! ;P ShadowRebirth37 18:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Aww, you're welcome~ And same here; let's both keep editing and do our best! And it's been awhile! You might remember me... dratz-10021 on dA? =D -Imperial Dragon 20:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :O Dratz!!! *glomps* How are you? Did you get your computer fixed? It's so good to see you!! *hugs* :3 ShadowRebirth37 20:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I've been well! *glomps back* And you? =,D Yep, I got my computer fixed, but I'm skeptical about going back on dA out of fear I'll be hit with another virus. I will be back, though! My father has a plan in case another virus does attack the computer, but I have to wait for him to come back so he can set up, just in case. I miss dA, though. TT.TT;; It's so nice to hear from you again! -Imperial Dragon 20:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) To Imperial Dragon Well, you should get FireFox with adblock. I use it and it stops viruses from ads from ever reaching your computer. ^^ I haven't had a problem since!! --ShadowRebirth37 21:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC)